The worst week ever (or best)
by FrostedBurn
Summary: Percy becomes praetor OBLIVIOUS to to week that follows.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my first story! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy jackson or any other characters! Just my perverted mind ;) also two things I need to warn you about!

1) there will be lemon and rape from light to heavy!

2) if your reading this then you probably read other lemons out there too… you know how normally percy gets kidnapped they have sex blah blah. Anyway normally Percy gets chained up and the blow him and he starts getting into it and then before you know it Percy is fucking w/e God or girl and gets her to cum. Wat. SHE IS A GOD if your telling me that after 2 minutes she's gonna cum to a mortal then I'm sorry I'm not taking that. Soo yeah Gods aint gonna cum (easily) and Percy gonna GET RAPED and he probably will stay really reluctant through the whole thing. So yeah Percy gonna not want this, so if his dick is in someones pussy, he's gonna be getting ridin' not him fucking willingly.

Now with disclaimers gone here the first chapter!

"Ugh" Percy breathed lazily as the sun shown in his eyes. "Morning already?". As Percy got dressed and washed the sleep from his eyes he started walking down the streets of New Rome. He just became praetor and was feeling pretty confident if not cocky. He was considering what to do when an IM appears.

It's Leo and he looks worried. "Percy! Duude are you okay?" Leo was panicked, scared even. "Um I'm good here why?" Percy was oblivious to the fact of a Godly presence walking towards him. "DUDE RUN! Even I know the week after someone becomes praetor-

A womanly hand waves threw the IM cutting Leo off "Any woman who knows you has official permission from ME to rape you honey." Percy looks up to see a 10ft. tall woman in a beautiful white dress and glorious, massive breasts, light gold eyes and matching hair. "I am Venus and from this second you are rape territory dear. I will see really soon. And with that Venus flashed away and in place was pure black.

HAHAHAHAHHAHA THAT CLIFF HANGAR! Sorry guys but this is prologue! Anyway Godesses are gonna be having funnnnn with percy! BTW no Annabeth (to overused) and Juno, Arriodite, and also the Aphrodite cabin (yes the cabin) will be coming up in the next three? Witch will it be? Find out and review!


	2. Dragged to Hell

Wow you guys make me feel so popular though :D. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows! And also the... three... people who reviewed! One of those... three... reviews told me to make the chapters longer so I hope this is good. Also I'm sorry those 3 people I said I would do in the last chapter I'm gonna save those for later ;). And please guys review some more okay?

Anyway there is **very hardcore magical rape in this** you've been warned kay? Please enjoy xD!

* * *

Percy decided he will never fall unconscious again.

He was probably having the worst dream of his life, and thats saying a lot for him. See Percy has been to Hell before **(In this Percy has NOT been to Tartarus yet)** but he never would've assumed he would be dragged back to Hell by... Persephone.

And of all things that could've happened in Percy's jacked up life, on the way down Persephone is literally dragging him through Hell. So naturally with his amazing luck all his clothes are slowly being torn away, in addition to Persephone having to were the most unresistable clothing (okay not clothing lingerie) ever. She had an amazing pink bra that barely covered her massive breasts (about an 34 F-cup) and matching panties that were invisible from the behind because they disappeared into her giant ass. And dreams of Hell have this affect on people that what your seeing feels real. So he feels the embarrassment, and the scrape of rocks, and all his dignity flying away, in what you would call wind, in Hell. Finally when he sees Persephone's house the dream ends.

_SLAM_

"Good gods that was the worst dream streak of my life... talk about Inception." However when Percy attempted to stand up he finally felt the gold cuffs around his wrists.

"Dreams? Come on luv' you should know by now that what you want to be a dream, will probably be real." Persephone's voice was sultry and Percy got scared when he saw lust in her eyes.

Percy finally regained enough conscience to realize that indeed he was naked (and chained to a bed) so the Hell one wasn't a dream. Witch meant that the other one...

"Oh gods" Percy's eyes were filled with pure horror and dread "Your gonna (gulp)..."

"Rape you? Well you could call it that... but I'm more along the lines of... enslave. Doesn't that sound so much better?" Persephone's eyes still had lust, but Percy could also see impatience. He needs to stall, but how?

"Slavery? Were in Hell what work could you possibly make me do down here?" Percy prayed to Hera that that would save him and not the opposite.

"This type..." Persephone slapped Percy's dick not only making it hard but also making it grow in size. He went from his normal 8 inches all the way up to 9 and a half. Percy instantly regretted praying to Hera.

Wasting little time Persephone started to suck Percy's new cock making it harder by the second. Seeing the look in Percy's eyes Persephone started laughing. It drove Percy absolutely insane. It sounded so pretty, like a summer breeze. Being 10 feet tall gave Persephone a giant head, giving her a giant tongue. She twirled and swirled it all around his dick increasing the effect insanely. She began bobbing her head at godly (oh wait...) average speed for a god. Percy was doing all he could not to scream. He would be enjoying this, but he can't betray Annabeth. Right when Percy was about to let a moan slip, he came with a howl instead. Persephone must've done something to his cock because he came for a good 30 seconds before he stopped, Persephone swallowing it all.

"you taste pretty good Percy. You really should try some"

She was mashing their lips together in a second. I guess having a big tongue makes it pretty strong too because she was able to open up his teeth with it. Percy tasted his come in his mouth. It was really salty, kinda like cuttle fish. After about 2 minutes of Persephone sucking on his tongue and sticking her tongue down his throat, she got off of him so he could breath.

After he got his breathing back in line, Persephone spoke up, "I like your mouth, lets put it to use." She snapped and her top disappeared. The massive beauty shoved one of her pale globes into Percy's mouth. Seeing as they were an F34 only the nipple and a little more fit. Annoyed Persephone slapped percy again this time on his chest, right above his heart. He started growing in height now, easily matching hers. She retried, now able to fit almost half her breast in his mouth.

"**SUCK" **

Percy considered his options. Bite, lick, suck, lick and suck, bite bite bite. He experimentally licked her giant tit, causing her to shudder.

"**SUCK, AND USE THAT TONGUE TOO"**

Again frightened by the godess, Percy did as told, he began suckling like a new born and he almost gaged when a liquid came out from it.

"(giggle) Aphrodite taught me that one, that's not just milk little child... you are drinking my milk mixed in with my cum... doesn't it taste... amazing?"

Percy nearly choked when he discovered the identity of the liquid, but out of pure fear kept drinking. He continued for about 10 seconds, and Persephone grabbed his cock resuming a hand job. She grabbed and pulled with immense skill, making it really had for Percy to continue to suck. Almost 2 minutes after Percy came (again for about 30 seconds) and then...

"Ah that's quite enough young child, we still have one more thing before I have to give you up"

Percy would've been terrified of that one thing if he wasn't so happy to be released.

Once more Persephone snapped. Percy was once again his normal size. That couldn't be all, could it? Reluctantly Percy looked up. He looked up and saw not a 10 foot woman, but a 30 foot woman without anymore panties.

"Oh Percy you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. This'll be so much fun!" Percy closed his eyes. He didn't want to witness her massive pussy landing on his tiny 9 inch cock. It would be pathetic.

"Ohhh no you don't, your gonna watch this child, and your gonnna watch until I come. And then your gonna lick it all up."

Percy's eyes unwillingly shot open has he watched the god's pussy menacingly hovering over him.

_**THWACK**_

"AHHHHH~" Her pussy slammed down so hard on Percy he had spots in his eyes. The first thing he noticed when she pulled out for another go was his cock grew to the size of her pussy, just like a key to a lock. The second was he already came. (_Damn I'm pathetic) _Percy thought.

"FUCK YES!" She kept thrusting at light speed, engulfing his dick with each thrust, making him cum every single time. Percy couldn't help it, no amount of god power could keep him in conscious. It was too much. At this point Percy lost his loyalty, he rode the pleasure waves all the way to Cloud 9. Persephone saw it in his eyes.

"Yes slave, embrace your master, take her pussy with pride! Pathetic child!" She continued for a full 2 minutes of insults and thrusting, she even grabed percy and started thrusting him in to increase the pleasure. "TAKE IT ALL!"

Persephone came, completely covering Percy in her womanly juices.

"N-nn-now that was fun... right?" Aphrodite was back to 10 feet, laying down next to Percy.

"Y-your free from cleanup duty, I've used up my time. Good bye slave, till next time."

And Percy was to tired to be mad at himself when he blacked out.

* * *

**Oh Percy, of all god's and goddesses why Hera? xD**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me who you want in the 4th chapter! Cause I already know whos gonna be in the third! Who you ask? Well stay tuned and find out!**


End file.
